Anyone Else, but you
by HippoTomatoJellyBean
Summary: Eric loves Kyle, and Kyle loves him back its that simple, we wish it would be...Kyman, not a songfic but i used the title from the Moldy Peaches Lyrics CHARACTERS OOC dont like, dont read
1. Chapter1, Middle school girl gimmick

**I don't want anyone else, but you**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUT PARK CHARACTERS: created by Matt&Trey**

**Title inspired by Moldy Peaches Song**

**Eric P.O.V**

Another day, another day of school, another day of pretending to be someone I'm not, another day of torture. I can't think of anything worse than waking up and going to school right now.

"Eric honey, you need to wake up!" my mom yelled from down the stairs.

"I'm already up." I replied back, I hated when people told me to wake up or good morning when I was obviously already awake. I jumped out of bed and dressed myself in front of my mirror. I no longer felt uncomfortable about my body. I was lean and muscular. I thought I was decent looking enough, but noooooooooo. No girl wanted to go out with the use-to-be-fat boy, the boy who has father issues, and the boy who someone started a rumor saying he was gay.

I bet it was Clyde, god I hate Clyde.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned up quickly. I was going to be late for the bus and I did not want to walk in the cold again like yesterday. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye mom see ya later." I shouted as I raced out the front door. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a yellow blotch slowly approaching. Oh thank God. When it reached my house I climbed on and made my way toward the back. I spotted an open seat in the back. It was mine and I was ready to take down the person who was going to challenge me for it. I don't think anyone was really going to because I was the biggest sophomore; actually I was bigger than the majority of the seniors.

"Hey Cartman," Stan spoke emotionless.

"Hey Stan," I spoke gruffly and took my seat.

The bus was roaring with excitement, but for me it was like an awkward doctor's office. I hated everyone on this bus, I hated everyone period. Except for my mom, she's all I have.

Then the bus came to an abrupt stop as it settled in front of Brovfloski's house. Kyle emerged from the door and ran toward the bus, when the door opened a rush of cold air drifted in. The cold air slowly made its way to the back and when it did it sent chills up my spine. Kyle walked over across from my seat and sat by Stan. It felt as if someone was watching me. I looked over and spotted Kyle looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Then he noticed me looking over, his cheeks turned pink and he slumped back into the cheap leather seat. That's weird. The rest of the bus ride was like this, him catching quick glances of the person across from him, and me catching the person who was across from me in the act of. Every time it was the same, he turned pink and casually looked away. This time though when he did it, instead of looking out of the corner of my eye I looked at him face to face with a puzzled and angry look on my face. I was getting tired of his middle school girl gimmick.

"What do you want Kyle?" I asked quickly.

"Hi Eric, I wanted to ask you if…..." But before he could finish the bus arrived at the school and I dashed off forgetting that he was trying to talk to me.

"Eric…ERIC," I heard him yelling.

Then as soon as I remembered I turned around, and there right behind me was Kyle. I bumped into him and almost took him out.

"What," I asked crossly.

"Meet me during lunch behind the bleachers of the football field, okay." Kyle said nervously.

"Yeah sure, whatever I'm going to be late for class." I ran off to my home room, puzzled at way Kyle would want to talk to me about.

Kyle why, why do I not anyone else but you.


	2. Chapter 2, God i hate Clyde

**I don't want anyone else, but you**

**Kyle P.O.V**

I smiled as Eric walked away; satisfied that he got my message. I was ready to talk to him alone. This was going to be the first time talking to him alone since summer camp 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Kyle I'm so glad were friends now,"_

"_Yeah Cartman me too,"_

"_Hey Kyle, can you keep a secret?"_

"_Sure, what is it Cartman?"_

"_My names Eric,"_

"_Okay Eric what is it"_

"_Well I…I…I…I think I love you"_

"_Wow really,"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I love you too Eric."_

"_Awesome, but let's keep it a secret, we might get made fun off."_

"_You're right let's keep it a secret"_

After all this time I'm finally going to be able to remind Eric that I love him back. This was going to be special. The only other person that knows about that night other than Eric and I is Stan. He was outside overhearing. He was okay with it and promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

Then stupid Craig started a rumor stating the Eric was gay.

(I bet Eric thinks Clyde started that rumor. God I hate Clyde.)

Okay he was, but you know how rumors are. He only wanted to cover up himself, because when Eric and I walked into the bathroom to find that in one of the stalls were Tweek and Craig, Craig totally freaked. Let's just say they were sharing an intimate moment. Afraid that we would tell the 'Eric Cartman is gay' rumor was unleashed.

After that Eric didn't trust anyone, not even me. We stopped talking, the only exception was a casual 'Hey' shared in the hallways. That only happened when barely anyone was there to witness it. Since that rumor was spread he tried desperately to get a girlfriend. Even though he was good looking, girls were afraid they'd get made fun off because, you know, it's highschool I mean come on.

The first half of the day passed quickly and when the lunch bell rang I ran to his destination. It took five minutes for Eric to arrive. He looked nervous and depressed. This is how he looked regularly nowadays.

"Hi Eric, how are you?' I asked eagerly.

"Okay what do you want Kyle." He defiantly didn't want to be here, alone with me, he was looking around every five seconds to see if anyone followed him.

"Why don't we hang out anymore, I mean didn't we become good friends." I wanted an answer, and I wanted it now.

"Kyle, there are certain things that are difficult to explain, and this is one of them, please leave me alone." It started to look like he was crying.

"Fine, but I want you to walk away here knowing that I still haven't changed my mind since that night," I sighed back, hoping he would remember.

"Kyle, I don't take back what I said either, it's just that this isn't the best time to re-open that box." He shrugged and started to walk away.

"Then, when is the right time," I yelled toward him.

"Kyle, you know the answer to that one," He started off again.

"How about this weekend, is that a good time?" I asked, but he just kept walking away.

"But Eric…"

I don't want anyone else but…you

**PLEASE REVIEW...THANKS FO READIN(i know that those are grammical errors)**


	3. Chapter 3, This is wrong

**I don't want anyone else, but you**

**Eric P.O.V**

I was tired and sick, and Kyle was just adding onto my pile of worries. I love him, but as I said, it's just not the right time. But then again, when will it be. I was so set on my thoughts that I didn't notice that I passed the school. I turned around; I didn't want to go back so I kept walking. I set my mind on walking to the woods, there I could have so peace and quiet.

When I finally got there I sat down by a creek. It was so peaceful and calming that I never wanted to leave. Maybe to get Kyle and bring him back here so we could…WAIT. Why am I thinking about him, I shouldn't be, what I want for us is sick and…and…and I want it. I want us to be together, to help fight off each other's battles, to grow old together, and I know he wants this too. I laid my head on a moss covered rock and started to day dream.

Kyle was standing alone in the middle of the street, and I started to approach him. Time had become frozen, and I knew that this was the right time. I walked up to him and stared into his eyes, they were beautiful. He leaned forward and spoke, "I love you, and I don't care what others have to say."

Those words felt like soothing and comforting on my ears. Kyle leaned forward and pursed out his lips, I leaned forward and started to kiss him, and he kissed me back. It felt right and it felt genuine. Then my whole mental picture started to shake and I was back in reality.

2:30 p.m.

It was time to go home so I started back to my house. It was a long walk and it gave my plenty time to think. To think about everything, nothing, and Kyle.

And then it occurred to me, "Kyle, I don't want anyone else but you."

**Sorry that was hella short**


	4. Chapter 4, Starks Pond Kicks Ass!

**I don't want anyone else, but you**

**Kyle P.O.V**

"Eric, please pick up your phone, please." I whined like a little child as I tried to reach Eric on his phone.

RING, RING, RING, RI….*silence* "Hello," Yes! He picked up.

"Whatever you say don't say no," silence "Meet me at Starks Pond right now, okay?" More silence…and it was KILLING me.

"Okay Kyle, you win," After those sweet words the phone line disconnected.

I ran through my house like there was no tomorrow and dashed out the front door. It took me about 10 minutes to reach my destination. If I hadn't been in such a hurry it would be more like a half-an hour.

"Eric, you…ya…you made it" I was gasping for air as I regained my breath, I was so stupid, DUH of course he made it, he's standing right there.

"Way to state the obvious Jew boy," He looked more nervous than me.

"I just can't stop thinking about you…I mean us" I signed as I longed for his words.

"Kyle, I love you to and I think it's time for me to show it," He hugged (more like SQUEZZED) me. I never wanted him to let go.

"Then prove it!" I yelled jokingly.

He leaned in and started to kiss me. Um, that's not really what I meant, but then again I'm not one to

complain. Eric was so graceful. The kiss lasted forever it felt.

When it was finally over I was upset, but not for long because of the look in Eric's eyes.

And I thought in my head; Eric, I don't want anyone else but you.


	5. Chapter5,I dont want anyone else but you

**I don't want anyone else, but you**

**Eric P.O.V**

Wow. Everything ended so natural that it felt as if it was time to…to…

"Eric thanks" Kyle said to me.

"Huh, oh yeah, hey let's stay here for awhile." I said softly.

"Okay"

We sat down across from each other and stared into each other's eye. Then it came to me, I wanted to make this official, and I…

"Kyle, I think it's time to re-open this box,"

"Eric, I don't want anyone else but you."

"You took the words out of my mouth," we both smiled and leaned in to each other.

**Its over...review please!**


End file.
